A Walk in Rosings Park
by JFCKQ
Summary: Location, location, location... The peaceful place attracts opposites.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello and welcome to my first ever English story. I am a fond reader of Austen and always fascinated the worlds created by her. So naturally I decided to unleash my own imaginary to one of my favourite stories ever: Pride & Prejudice ofcourse. For everyone that doesn't know (so literally everyone probably), or hasn't noticed by my writing, I am from the Netherlands. Not a native speaker at all, but I do take a course in Cambridge English at my 'high' school. So if my grammar or choice of words or how I spell words is terrible, please forgive me. Without further ado, enjoy the story. :)**

 **Chapter 1**

In an attempt to escape the routinely chitchat of her cousin, Elizabeth went on a extensive walk in her Ladyship's park. Although happy to be reunited with her dear friend, she grew more eager every day to escape the residence.

The landscape was breathtaking and Elisabeth was more than glad strolling through the grounds. Spring begun to bloom as Easter approached. The garden surrounding the house of Lady De Bourgh was neat and organised. It was taken care of with such a preciseness, it looked highly unnatural. The park was most unlike. Here at the borders of the estate, they let nature have its way. There were oaks as old as a few generations. Flowers were spread all over, making it a cheerful view. Occasionally, a wild animal dared to cross the path. Elizabeth was in her element. This was as rural as it got. She was relieved from judgement and decorum. At home she would be gone for a whole day, if weather allowed it.

Sadly, here she was bound to visit the Lady and her daughter. Also, Charlotte couldn't leave the house, because the Lady would come in a surprise visit, mostly to check on Charlotte. Elizabeth could not leave her alone all day, for she was lonely enough when there were no guest to entertain. Her friend had resigned to it, relieved to have a secure life, even if it was loveless. She had her garden and, apart from the surprise visits, she was mostly left alone.

Elizabeth, who could have been the mistress instead of her friend, enjoyed her freedom as a young woman, for she knew that someday she had to wed too. Being the second daughter of in total 5 girls, she didn't have the luxury to be become a spinster with no-one to support her. As much as she liked to be alone, she knew she would have to find a partner. That frightened her gravely, as she refused to marry without love. She was depending on what life had in store for her.

Having already declined a proposal, her mother was going mad for she had 5 unwed daughters. Everybody thought that Jane was soon to be engaged to a rich and most kind gentleman: Mr. Bingley. It was a shock for everyone to discover all was lost, as Mr. Bingley disappeared off to London and did not seem to be coming back. Jane was heartbroken. Normally the beautiful girl was the kindest of all and always positive, but the past months she was miserable. Not one to show her feelings, she mostly spend her days alone in her room, not saying a word to anyone. It ruined Elizabeth to see her most beloved sister like that. Even after all that had happened, Jane still thought the best of everyone. According to Jane, Mr. Bingley must have had the best of excuses to leave her like this. It was all a mystery to Elizabeth. Any stranger could see the affection between the two. Her mother was already fantasizing about the wedding reception. What caused Mr. Bingley to run?

Being deep in thought, Elizabeth had begun to pluck a twig apart while sitting on a trunk. She was used to the sounds nature and passing animals. Knowing no-one would come here she was free to do as she wished. Her hair had fallen out of the pins, but she did not care. There was no Mr. Collins to correct her or Lady Catherine to judge her. It was freeing for Elizabeth, who secretly hated the little rules of society.

Being tired of walking, she began to read. Elizabeth loved reading. She could travel all over the world, be anyone she wanted only by reading words and turning pages. In her eyes it was magical. Since she was a little girl, she wondered how people invented such great stories. Writers were like a god, creating people, with flaws and all. Creating a whole world around them. Apart from walking, books were her favourite.

Because she was so caught up in her book, she had not noticed that someone had joined her stem.

"Excuse me Miss Bennet," Elizabeth's eyes shot up from her book to the person next to her. "I didn't mean to interrupt your reading time, but I thought I should announce myself." She was amazed, it was the infamous Mr. Darcy. Amazed as she was that he joined her, she decided to talk to him and procrastinate reading further.

"But why, Mr. Darcy, to what have I earned the pleasure to meet you? I thought no-one cared for this path. That is why I chose this as my reading spot."

"I am here for Easter, my aunt invited me. Since I was a child this has been my favourite spot in the park. I needed some solace, so I decided to take a stroll. What a coincidence this is! What brings you here? Are you visiting Mrs. Collins?" Elizabeth was stunned at the sudden talkativeness of Darcy. Normally he would only talk when necessary, and very little. And now he chose to begin a conversation with her.

"Indeed I am. She invited me. Naturally I came as soon as possible for I have missed her dearly since she left. Fortunately, Mr. Collins and Charlotte are very happy." She weakly smiled. Charlotte deserved more in her life, even though she was content living here.

"If you have missed her, why are you here? It is a long distance from here to Charlotte." He smirked.

"I could ask you the same, Mr. Darcy. Lady Catherine invited you as her guest, and you are here instead of being in her company. I suppose we both needed some time for ourselves."

"You won, Miss Bennet. Although I have to say that a host can get under ones skin sometimes." At this they both laughed. Mr. Collins and Lady Catherine had their moments.

Elizabeth was perplexed. She and Mr. Darcy suddenly got along well. This Darcy was vastly different from the Darcy she resented at the assembly. She wondered what had happened to the gentleman. All this time she assumed he strongly disliked her.

"Would you care to join dinner this evening? I am sure aunt will not mind, I think she would have invited you anyway sometime this week. And we are to be accompanied by my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam. I am sure you will find him very amusing." Darcy looked Elizabeth hopeful in the eye. For the second time this day, Elizabeth was astonished. Where did all this hospitality come from? She was curious why Darcy had invited her, especially when he mentioned his cousin. Did Darcy have plans in mind?

 **AN: Hey again, hopefully you've read the chapter and enjoyed it. If you think I did a fine job, please let me know so that I know I'm on the right track. If you absolutely hated it, also let me know and please give me some advise. There's a rookie at work here. Thank you!**

 **April 5th: Reviewers pointed out to me that the Colonel is the Lady's nephew, and Darcy's cousin. Thank you for that, I always presumed cousin and nephew where the same thing. Oops. Also, I have changed 'Miss' to 'Miss Bennet' at some places. Keep reviewing! It helps me as a writer and motivates me to do a good job. And thank you to those who have reviewed this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter 1 + 2 are published shortly after another. Please read chapter 1 for the story's sake, unless you are a true rebel.**

 **Chapter 1 got over 100 views already, in 20+ countries, which is crazy and absolutely amazing to me. Wow! It is so cool to reach (in my eyes) such a big audience, in so many different countries. That really motivates me. :)**

 **I decided to write another chapter while I was at it. It isn't as long as the previous one, but as you may recognise a trivial one for the story. Have fun reading, and don't forget to leave a review. Thank you!**

 **Chapter 2**

Realising she had been silent for a while after Mr. Darcy's kind invitation, she smiled and accepted gracefully. Usually she would try with all her might to escape an evening with Mr. Darcy, but this time she was overcome with curiosity. Would a relative of Mr. Darcy and most of all Lady de Bourgh be as amusing as Darcy claimed him to be?

Being pleased with her acceptance Mr. Darcy smiled and nodded. "Very good. I am looking forward to this evening. For your convenience I will visit Mrs. Collins to arrange the rest, so you are able to resume your reading."

"How kind of you, sir. Though I am afraid I have already been away for too long. If you do not mind I would like to walk along with you." She got up and straitened her skirt, which was utterly wrinkled by sitting on a tree all morning. Realising it was a lost case, she gave up.

"Certainly, madam. My pleasure." Arms linked, they strolled back to the house. They were silent. Elizabeth began to feel uncomfortable.

As if he read her mind, Darcy began speaking again: "I heard your sister, Miss Jane Bennet is in London?"

"Yes, that is correct. She is visiting my dear Aunt and Uncle Gardiner. They are parents to the loveliest children I know. I wish I could see them." She saw Darcy looking at her with a sense of curiosity and amazement. "Oh, pardon me. I enjoy my stay here as well. It is just that I miss them." She looked away, for she was embarrassed that she let herself slip. Darcy probably was shocked that she offended the hospitality of his aunt so shamelessly.

"You do not have to apologize. I miss my beloved sister as well. There are not many times that I am in her company, much to my despair. We both have a busy life, I presume. One cannot do everything at a time. Sometimes one has to sacrifice in order to do what is needed." He smiled at her. Who was this gentleman? The Mr. Darcy she knew seemed to have stayed in Netherfield. This man was a entirely different person. Elizabeth was perplexed.

"What you say is unmistakably true, Mr. Darcy. Your sister seems like a lovely young woman. I am sure she misses you as well."

"She is, and thank you. Georgiana is very eager to get to know you, Miss Elizabeth. Bingley has told her enough stories to make her curious."

"Now I am afraid. What kind of stories did they tell. Pray tell." Mr. Darcy grinned.

"Nothing to be frightened about. Each of them were charming, I assure you. I wouldn't let anyone speak badly about you." Didn't Darcy find her barely tolerable?

"I am glad to hear that. How is Mr. Bingly? I haven't seen him for a while." Elisabeth hoped to get more information for her sister about the strange behaviour of Bingley.

"The good man is in good health. I believe he is visiting his sister in London."

"What a coincidence. Do you think my sister and Mr. Bingley already have come across each other?" She tried to make eye contact with Mr. Darcy, but failed the attempt. His mind seemed temporarily preoccupied.

"Not that I know of. They both must be very busy." Strange. Maybe she should write Jane a letter. "And Bingley isn't in town for long. Well, I am afraid our paths diverge. Have a good day." He bowed swiftly and even before Elisabeth could finish her curtsey he already was heading towards his Aunt's residence. Elisabeth sighed. She had not undertaken much activity, however her mind was reeling.

When she had sneakily avoided Mr. Collins, and chose her seat in front of Charlotte's desk, she began to write. She was so invested in her letter to her sister, she did not even noticed Charlotte coming in.

 **AN: I had some trouble with Aunt or aunt. I didn't know if I should spell it with a capital, and I couldn't remember from the books. I took some liberty and wrote 'Aunt', because in my opinion it is prettier and the Gardiners are well respected characters. Also, Mr. Darcy or Mr Darcy? In Dutch it is 'Mr.', and a few websites said this is correct. I have my doubts. This may be a bit unrelevant, but I am genuinely curious. ;)**


End file.
